Laugh Later
by LikeTotallyTaffi
Summary: Summary: Gale and Katniss have been through there ups and downs but have always been able to pull through. But what happens when their relationship is in a pit and there is someone, who also had their eye on Katniss, to deepen the wounds. Will they be able to pull through or are they going to be left hanging? MODERN.highschool. NO DISTRICTS cato/gale and katniss. ratings may change
1. 1Old friends

_Summary:_ Gale and Katniss have been through there ups and downs but have always been able to pull through. But what happens when their relationship is in a pit and there is someone, who also had their eye on Katniss, to deepen the wounds. Will they be able to pull through or are they going to be left hanging? . NO /gale and katniss

** -CHAPTER 1- **

** Katniss's P.O.V** (point of view)

I got up at the crack of dawn. And I mean _literally_ at the crack of dawn. I threw my floral bed sheets to the ground and sat up. _Ew_, I thought as I looked in the mirror. I did my morning routine: watch cartoons, bathe, eat, get dressed. I poked my head into Prim's room. "Morning' Prim", I murmured strutting in. She wore a plaid skirt with a pale blue uniform shirt."Hi kat", she looked at my dark skinny jeans and pink tank top under my studded leather jacket, topped off with ankle boots. "I can't wait to go to high school", she huffed."Trust me", I reassured her, "pretty soon you'll want to be back in that uniform". I replied and I didn't even wait for a reply I just walked into my parents' room. My mother was still in bed but as usual my dad wasn't there. He's always on business trips traveling around the world for this and that, he'd actually been gone so long that I forgot what he looked like. Since I already had breakfast I left. I walked outside just in time to see Gale pull up in his Hyundai Accent. He got out and walked around to give me a peck on my lips."Morning beautiful", he greeted as he opened the car door for me. Me, being the lady I am accepted his gracious offer with a soft "thank you".

The ride to our school was rather quiet besides us changing the radio channel every now and then. We just disagree on songs, nothing major. When I was_ legally_ in the school- because me and my police friends seem to often have disagreements which I am not going to go into details about- I had to take small footsteps to make sure this was the same school I had spent three-fourths of my life in. The school had recently gotten a make-over with colorful tiles, lockers and even more rooms. After Gale mumbled that he was going to catch up with me later I let my eyes wandered freely until I met the forest-green eyes of Amelia Steelax, my best friend. Her brown curly hair framed her face perfectly making her look like something out of a fairy tale. We stood there staring at each other for awhile, she was about a good ten feet from me. She shuffled over to me and studied me "Kat?" she asked at the same time i said "Amy" making it sound like 'Kamy'. A smile filled her face and mine as well. We dove into each others' arms as the scent of fresh daisies flooded my senses. We didn't have to say anything after that we could practically read each other's minds.


	2. Old Enemies

_Summary:_ Gale and Katniss have been through there ups and downs but have always been able to pull through. But what happens when their relationship is in a pit and there is someone, who also had their eye on Katniss, to deepen the wounds. Will they be able to pull through or are they going to be left hanging? . NO /gale and katniss

** -CHAPTER 1- **

** Katniss's P.O.V** (point of view)

I got up at the crack of dawn. I threw my floral bed sheets to the ground and sat up. I did my morning routine: watch cartoons, bathe, eat, get dressed. I poked my head into Prim's room. "Morning' Prim", I murmured strutting in. She wore a plaid skirt with a pale blue uniform shirt."Hi kat", she looked at my dark skinny jeans and pink tank top under my studded leather jacket.. "I can't wait to go to high school", she huffed."Trust me", I reassured her with a smile, "pretty soon you'll want to be back in that uniform", I replied and I didn't even wait for a reply ,I just walked into my parents' room. My mother was still in bed but as usual my dad wasn't there. He's always on business trips traveling around the world for this and that, he'd actually been gone so long that I forgot what he looked like. Since I already had breakfast I left. I walked outside just in time to see Gale pull up in his Hyundai Accent. He got out and walked around to give me a peck on my lips."Morning beautiful", he greeted as he opened the car door for me. Me, being the lady I am accepted his gracious offer with a soft "thank you".

The ride to our school was rather quiet besides us changing the radio channel every now and then. We just disagree on songs, nothing major. When I was_ legally_ in the school- because me and my police friends seem to often have disagreements which I am not going to go into details about- I had to take small footsteps to make sure this was the same school I had spent three-fourths of my life in. The school had recently gotten a make-over with colorful tiles, lockers and extra rooms. After Gale mumbled that he was going to catch up with me later I let my eyes wandered freely until I met the forest-green eyes of Amelia Steelax, my very best friend. Her brown curly hair framed her face perfectly making her look like something out of a fairy tale. We stood there staring at each other for awhile, she was about a good ten feet from me. She shuffled over to me and studied me "Kat?" she asked at the same time i said "Amy" making it sound like 'Kamy'. A grin filled her face and mine as well. We dove into each others' arms as the scent of fresh daisies flooded my senses. We didn't have to say anything after that we could practically read each other's minds.

**A/N: bear with me friends..LOL but anyways I could use feedback to better my skills I felt like did a sloppy job . well anyways this is my R&R (rest and relaxation) so R&R (read and review)**


End file.
